


Hospitality

by AngiePen



Category: Actor RPF, Firefly RPF
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 16:10:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngiePen/pseuds/AngiePen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hospitality is all well and good, but some things a man's just not going to give away for nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hospitality

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Oxoniensis's Porn Battle of July 2007, fourth round.
> 
> Prompt: Firefly, Adam Baldwin/Nathan Fillion, the last beer

Adam had a great mouth on him and could probably suck a _baseball_ through the proverbial garden hose, but Nathan had no reason to end this too soon so he was fighting it, deliberately _not_ giving in to the urge to just let go and come. Nathan had pretty good self-control so this wasn't a huge problem and actually Adam was starting to glare at him some, which just made Nathan grin and feel like he could hold out for days.

Both of those big hands had been running up and down Nathan's thighs and even through the thick fabric of his costume pants (too thick for the heat but hey, Captain Mal couldn't run around in shorts) it felt good. Adam was obviously getting impatient, though, and one deft hand slid in and started rolling his balls. Just as Nathan was sucking in a breath and trying to remember exactly _why_ he was fighting the urge, Adam's other hand shoved in below the first and then a finger was twisting its way inside Nathan's body.

Nathan let out a long moan and closed his eyes. His head thudded onto the upholstered back of the ratty sofa in his trailer and he couldn't stop his hips from thrusting. Adam just rode it like a horse, his head moving up and down to accommodate, while he stayed in perfect control of what he was doing and how much and how fast.

Definitely a master of the blowjob. Nathan would've applauded if there'd been any blood left in his arms.

Unfortunately all his blood had fled a ways south of his arms and nothing north of his navel was working too terribly well because that oh-my-god- _wonderful_ suction and the tongue-tip moving around just under the edge of his foreskin and the hand and the finger had absolutely one hundred percent of Nathan's attention and the rest of the cast could've come piling into the trailer and he honestly wouldn't have given a good god damn until... oh, some time tomorrow maybe.

A drop of sweat ran out of Nathan's hair and down into his ear where it sat and itched. He twisted his neck and managed to brush it off against the rough upholstery of the sofa and spared a thought to wish it was a mite cooler.

Of course, if it _were_ cooler he might not've been getting this first-class blowjob and that'd be a damn shame.

Then the finger squirming around inside him found his sweet spot and "first-class" got left in the dust.

Turned out Nathan's arms could move after all 'cause he found himself gripping Adam's shoulders hard enough to break something on a smaller man and only his gritted teeth kept him from yelling loud enough to be heard all the way out at the soundstage. As it was he made a noise that sounded sort of like he was strangling while pumping hard into Adam's fantastically talented mouth.

Nathan's eyes were half closed but he could see Adam swallow and wipe on the back of his hand, then haul himself to his feet and stretch. "So?" he asked, sounding just a tiny bit belligerent.

"Go for it," Nathan croaked, still not moving. "All yours."

Adam snorted and glared, although he did look rather pleased with himself when he stomped off to rummage around in the mini fridge, muttering under his breath about what a man had to do to get a beer around here.

Nathan didn't feel the least bit ashamed. After all, it was damned hot and it was the _last_ beer. If he was gonna be stuck drinking water for the rest of the afternoon, the least Adam could do was help him work up a thirst for it.


End file.
